vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hookmon
Summary A pirate Digimon with one eye. It ventures the "Net Ocean" pursuing the phantom White Whamon, and is a courageous man of the ocean that faces up even to rough seas. Its right hand has become a hook-shaped claw, and once it has ensnared its prey, it won't let go at any cost. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Hookmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Hookmon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Country level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Folder Continent Frigimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to Greymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, multiple meters with cannon arm Standard Equipment: Hook and Cannon Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Captain Cannon:' Fires a gigantic cannonball from its musket. *'Liquid Bullet' *'Wing Buster:' Strikes a blow with the hook on its right hand. This attack is particularly dangerous for bird Digimon. *'Bug Buster:' Strikes a blow with the hook on its right hand. This attack is particularly dangerous for insectoid Digimon. *'Fish Buster:' Strikes a blow with the hook on its right hand. This attack is particularly dangerous for marine Digimon. *'Tiny Metal:' Fire small metal projectiles and attack 1 zone *'Normal Blade:' Slash 1 zone with a sharp blade *'Energy Shot:' Fire energy balls all at once and blow up 3 zones *'Battle Stamp:' Raise attack of an ally in 1 zone with machine power *'Metal Shot:' Fire on 1 zone with hard metal balls *2 times Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hook Users Category:Ammunition Users Category:Pirates Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Blade Users Category:Male Characters